Jashin Syndrome
by Sephorium
Summary: "Crap she was going to die, she was going to get sacrificed by a raging, psychopath, calling himself a Jashinist. What the hell was that even supposed to mean?" Hidan x OC


This was not happening. There was no way in hell that this was ACTUALLY happening. She swore under her breath again, and propelled herself forward, the branch beneath her crackling under the pressure.

She had just wanted a damn vacation, was that too much to ask? Just one week in the land of hot water as a reward for becoming a jonin. She grabbed a branch she was flying towards and swung herself to the ground, stumbling only for a split second before bounding forward at top speed.

Fuck. She swore as she dodged a thick branch that had apparently come out of nowhere. She hated forests, she hated running and for Kami's sake, she HATED fucking cultists.

She had come at the wrong time, she shouldn't have requested to leave a week earlier, but how was she to know this would happen? Whispering softly, she took a deep breath and heaved out, whispy strands of ice scattering into the forest.

She had nothing to rely on but this, she had to find the nearest ally village, and fast. She couldn't help herself from snorting at the though. Ally village? They were all at war, her clan was neutral but that wasn't a well known fact.

In fact they weren't a well known clan, and for a good reason too. The last thing they needed was to attract unwanted attention to the few lucky survivors. Being manipulated into fighting a war that had nothing to do with them was not on her agenda.

She had gone through both the Chunin and Jounin exams pretending as though she did not have a kekkei genkai, not using it even once and on top of that, she had succeeded. She had gotten a relatively average score, but anyone would if they couldn't use their main abilities for fear of discovery in such a hostile world.

She didn't even use her real name to enter. It really was surprisingly easy to enter these things undiscovered, but yet again, she had always been skilled at it.

She clutched her stomach and nearly keeled over, she would have too if there hadn't been a tree nearby.

Crap she was going to die, she was going to get sacrificed by a raging, psychopath, calling himself a Jashinist. What the hell was that even supposed to mean?!

Not only was she going to die, but she didn't even get to go on a single mission as a Jounin.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, lady?" She heard that voice cackle from behind her. She was fast, faster than most, but he was like a rampaging animal.

"Well you know, I thought I would be going in this direction, but obviously that isn't going to be happening now," She grumbled under her breath, still clutching her stomach where she had lunged into a tree branch. Did she mention she hated trees?

Red, stained silver hair, hung over a violet eye, the other stared with uncontained interest.

"I've never sacrificed someone outside of the village before, I wonder if it feels different," He quietly mused, lips twisting up into a deranged grin.

She wanted to dodge, to lunge away from there but she felt frozen in place, winded and struggling immensely to get air back into her lungs.

In moments he was in on top of her, kunai in one hand and the other firmly pressing her shoulder into the tree.

With one swift slice, a shallow gash was carved into her collar bone. And then a smooth tongue ran over the cut, seemingly savouring the taste before the weirdest thing happened.

It looked like tribal paint. Black and white and leaving only an outline of painted bones and silver hair visible.

And then all she could feel was pain.

She shot out of bed with a start, hand instinctively grabbing around her stomach.

She needed to leave _now _there was no time, she had just two hours from the time of foreseeing to the time of the event.

Grabbing her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and climbed onto the frame of the window, staring down at the bustling of the streets with a look of regret on her face.

She couldn't tell them. It wasn't that she didn't want to; it was that she was physically unable to do so. Anything to do with her abilities or clan and the seal on her tongue prevented her from speaking. It was issued by the head of the clan when she insisted on taking part in the exams.

It was meant to be removed when she returned to her village but the old man was in the middle of his weeklong meditation and she couldn't wait that long for a holiday. She didn't think she'd need to say anything to do with her abilities on her holiday here.

I mean this was the land of freaking hot water. It wasn't even a ninja village. Well not really anymore.

She should have taken her brother's offer to go with her, but she was so full of pride at becoming a Jounin to let him insult her strength in such a blatant manner.

She lunged herself out of the window and into the allyway below. Turning out into the street, she mingled into the crowd, unconsciously running a delicate finger over her collar bone where she was cut in her dream.

She took a short cut into the forest from the street and leaped up into a tree, staring forlornly at the village behind her. She couldn't just leave like this.

She remembered his face, she needed to stop him. God she needed to stop him. It would be a massacre, everyone dead. Women, children, men and that sweet old woman that owned the inn she was staying in.

She dropped to the ground and slunk back towards the village. She was scared, oh kami she was scared but she knew she had to do something.

She was just about to go through the threshold when she heard the hushed whispering of two people talking in the cover of the forest brush. This was a tourist destination, people shouldn't be talking like that in such a village.

She snuck closer, pressing her back to a trunk of a tree, chakra cloaked masterfully.

"May Jashin watch over you during your sacred mission," She heard an old voice say, the sound of metal softly clinking with metal fluttered from their position.

"How hard can it fucking be to wipe out this village?" That same voice from her dream laughed, the sound sending violent shivers down her spine, causing her chakra control to falter for a second.

That small flare was all it took for the voices to stop and for her to realise that she had to run, and now! She felt one of the chakra signatures disappear into the forest, leaving her alone with the only person she had ever been frightened of.

She knew that if she ran she would just end up being killed the same way as in her dreams, it would be around the same time frame too. If she ran it would just encourage him, like running away from a growling dog.

She had plenty of excuses as to why she shouldn't run, the real reason however was that she couldn't. Her legs had turned to jelly the moment she had heard his voice.

She had full chakra, full strength and she could probably take him on, if not win. But at that moment she felt as vulnerable, weak and helpless as a child.

"This is usually the point where people run," He chuckled from behind her, un-slinking the three bladed scythe from his shoulder and walking towards her, having just come into sight from the side of the tree.

Her eyes were wide and her body shook uncontrollably. The only thing keeping her upright was the tree that she was leaning against.

She was having a freaking panic attack, just like her big sister used to. She was the fearless one, the strong one, the recognised one. How could this be happening to her?!

The silver haired man frowned and stepped closer, stopping just in front of her and looking down into her wide yellow eyes.

Usually the "This is the point where people run" gauges some sort of reaction from his victims. She actually looked as surprised by her inability to run as he was. She didn't understand, she had plenty of dreams like the one she had but she had never reacted like this before.

"Hey lad what are you doing out here," An old man called from the village, quickly focusing on the large scythe in his hands before trying to turn and run, only to be sliced clean in half.

"I…" she tried to speak but her voice caught in her throat. He turned his attention back to her and a grin stretched across his face again.

He was young, probably only 3-5 years older than herself. She could tell, even though he was lean, that there was a lot of strength and power in his frame, a lot more than her own.

His was a body, built to kill, and she supposed hers was built to be killed in this situation.

She flinched when a finger hooked under her halter top and tore the sleeve off her shoulder. Was he… Was he looking at the scaring over her shoulder? It was nothing special, it was just something that happened when she was a toddler.

~ _She waded through the smoke and flames of the baby day care centre in her village, smouldering debris falling down around her. She could hear the muffled coughs of the other children but she knew that she couldn't help them. _

_She was barely big enough to carry her own weight around, how was she supposed to carry anyone else?_

_She only just managed to get through the door as it collapsed, luckily only having a small part of the flaming doorway singe her shoulder._ ~

Why was he looking at her shoulder like that, like the pink scarring could hold any sort of meaning. She would admit that the pattern her shoulder had burnt into was rather odd, but it was nothing special, she wasn't the only one who got burned that day either.

"Where the fuck did you get this?" The man spoke again, shoving her shoulder into the tree. He wanted to know where she had gotten a scar from? This was starting to get ridiculous, what the hell does it matter? She already knew what was going to happen to her.

She's even pressed into a tree, just like before. The look in his eye made her keep the snarky remark she had been thinking up to herself.

"Fire," She managed to say, her voice wavering with irrational fear. Or at least what she considered to be irrational. She wasn't scared of dying. She was a kunoichi of the land of water, and there was no way in hell she was scared of dying.

Why was it that she couldn't seem to move the moment she had heard his voice. The same thing happened in her dream too, though a much more subtle kind of freezing.

"Go on then, kill me," She spoke with new resolve. The man seemed to ignore her, still staring at her shoulder.

For Kami's sake, why was he looking at her shoulder? I bet he had scars too. Actually she could see one over his knuckles.

Okay sure not everybody had a triangle within a circle as the centre point of their scarring, but that was probably just from the metal knocker on the flaming door. Or at least that was what she thought it was.

_Tear_. Her arm immediately grabbed the material over her breasts before it could fall to the ground. What was he doing?!

He pulled her forward, leaning her head onto his bicep and he looked at the scarring down her back. He couldn't kill her, he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, especially not Jashin-sama.

He could feel the panicked breathing fanning over his arm as she attempted to fight her way out of his grip, not liking the close proximity. She inevitable failed of course, like most people do when they panic.

He was planning to have a rampage and kill everyone in his home village in the name of jashin before he left, but obviously Jashin had other plans for him today.

And he was very eager to find out just what those plans were.

He leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her hips, lifting her over his shoulder in one swift movement before jumping into the trees.

While they were bounding through the trees, she supposed she should feel triumphant; she had saved the village just like she had wanted to after all.

**Hope you guys like it, sorry I haven't been posting for a while, been drawing and studying and stuff. Please leave me a review :).**


End file.
